


Blue

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Love, Just some gushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean see's much in Castiels eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Dean loves Castiel’s eyes. 

They were a bright blue, an almost electric blue, almost like the sky. It made sense since Cas is an angel. 

He knows in a way they aren’t exactly Cas eyes, they are Jimmy’s eyes, his vessels. But there was something else in those eyes. 

There was infinity, wisdom and hundreds of experiences hat can only be connected to the angel.

His angel, his Cas.

Dean just smiled as he stared at Castiel, seeing he angel smiling at him, his blue eyes glittering. 

Yeah, his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new Supernatural series, The Profound Bond, points for being a cliché title. Its a series of one-shots, some will be AU. Here is a just a little ficlet of Dean loving Castiels eyes. Well, we always liked ole blue eyes.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
